


shelter

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Touch-Starved Connor (Detroit: Become Human), You Decide, could be romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Connor will do anything to get into Hank’s arms.





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> just a simple little headcanon i had to write, i had a bad day and this is me trying to cheer myself up. enjoy my darlings :)

“Hank?” Connor calls from the hallway. The summer rain is loud on the roof, and there’s a bit of thunder every now and then. He pretends to shudder.

Hank steps out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed for bed. He nearly collides with Connor in the process. “Yeah?”

He makes sure to play it up good, puppy eyes and all. He already knows they work on the other man. “I don’t like the thunder,” Connor says, “it’s quite... frightening.”

Hank can usually tell when he’s lying, but when it all comes down to it, Connor was built to be a master manipulator. It was essential for his mission back then, though that mission means nothing now. Even after deviation, there are some tendencies programmed so deeply that Connor still continues to display them. This is one of those tendencies, and somehow, Hank is fooled.

He looks at Connor, pitying his new roommate. He has warmed up to him a great deal, even more now that things have calmed down in Detroit. “An android detective, who could and would kill a man, is afraid of thunder?” Hank chuckles, no hostility evident in his tone.

Connor crosses his arms, hugging himself. He wants to be held so badly, and if he has to play up a minor fear to get into Hank’s warm arms tonight, then that’s what he’ll do. He _needs_ this. “It’s silly, I know. I would feel better entering stasis if I wasn't alone.”

A soft smile creeps onto Hank’s face. Connor is almost afraid that he’s going to suggest sleeping next to Sumo on the couch, but he’s relieved when that isn’t the case. Hank steps forward and rests a hand on the small of his back, the weight of it already bringing Connor joy. “Come on then,” Hank starts, “wouldn’t want your light to be spinnin’ red all night long.”

They enter the bedroom, and Connor does his best to not look too elated. His little plan is working, so far, that is. Hank slips underneath the comforter, lifting up the other side for him. Connor follows, and it’s as if the stars are aligning just for him, because a crash of thunder arrives. The sound rattles the windows.

“Shit,” Hank remarks. He notices the android quivering, and a protective instinct kicks in. He reckons he’d do anything to protect Connor, so he opens his arms to him. “Hey, come here.”

Of course, he slides over into Hank’s awaiting arms. As soon as he does, his LED glows a calm blue in the darkness of the room. Connor takes a deep breath, something he doesn’t necessarily need to do, but it feels nice, makes him feel more human. Hank’s embrace has the same kind of effect, but it’s so much better. It’s heaven.

Hank can’t recall when he last held someone like this. It’s been a long time, and he has forgotten how good it feels to have his arms around someone, protecting them from all the awful things in the world. It’s wonderful.

Connor doesn’t speak for a long while, he just basks in the glory of being held. Hank’s hands rest initially on the small of his back, eventually dragging them up and down his back, as if to soothe him. Connor stays in the same position, curled up as small as he can make himself, with his forehead resting between the crook of Hank’s neck and the pillow he’s on. It’s exactly what he wanted.

The rain continues, heavy and loud. Connor sighs against Hank, happy to be so close to him. He never wants to leave the bed; he reckons he’d be content to stay curled up with him here forever, as long as his thirium pump continues to run. He wishes to be held and touched more frequently, especially by Hank, but he doesn’t want to come right out and ask for such a thing. It would be embarrassing.

But as the rain begins to slow, and the thunder stops, Hank wonders if that’s really the reason why he’s holding Connor right now. He looks down to check his LED. Lo and behold, it’s still glowing bright blue. If he were in stasis, it would have dimmed significantly.

It all makes sense when Connor moves, wrapping his own arms around Hank’s midsection. Hank isn’t surprised, and he certainly doesn’t mind at all. “Connor?” he asks, breaking the steady silence between them.

“What?”

“This isn’t about the thunder, is it?”

Connor turns blue. Luckily for him, the night hides it well. “I may have played it up, but only because...”

Hank’s smiling, Connor can feel it. “Because why?”

“I just want to be held.” His voice comes out sounding a bit broken, and it melts Hank’s heart more.

“All you have to do is ask, Con. I don’t mind.”

A smile grows on Connor’s face. “Okay.”


End file.
